1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Piezoelectric fans have been used in harsh environments with wide temperature ranges, wide humidity ranges, or even in hazardous and explosive gas conditions. However, an ordinary piezoelectric fan generally includes one or two fan blades, thereby only a little airflow is generated and the airflow is not very concentrated, and therefore heat is not dissipated efficiently.